Dark Future
by Wishlist93
Summary: Scully is in the hospital. Nobody knows for sure what's wrong with her. She tells Mulder that she got kidnapped a week ago...but she and Mulder worked together just yesterday. How is that possible? Includes MSR! PLEASE R/R! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Dark Future**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...!**_

_**Summary: Scully is in the hospital. Nobody knows for sure what's wrong with her. She tells Mulder that she got kidnapped a week ago...but she and Mulder worked together just yesterday. How is that possible? Includes MSR! PLEASE R/R!**_

**Dark Future**

It's saturday. 5 AM. Mulder is sleeping soundly on his couch. Outside the sun is rising. Suddenly the phone rings. Mulder lets out a groan and reaches for the phone.

"Mulder." He says, sleepily.

"Agent Mulder, It's Skinner. Listen...Agent Scully is in the hospital," He tells her, Mulder now wide awake. "I can't tell you what happened 'cause I don't know for sure. I-I think-"

"I'll be right there." Mulder says and hang up the phone. He quickly grabs a pair of jeans and a sweater and disappears in the bathroom. Three minutes later he comes out, fully clothed. He grabs his cellphone and car keys and rushes out of his apartment.

"I'm coming, Scully." He whispers as he drives into the parking lot. He takes out his cellphone and diales Skinner's number.

"Skinner."

"It's Mulder. I'm at the hospital."

"We're on the third floor." Mulder hangs up the phone and runs into the hospital. He is standing in front of the elevator but it just doesn't show up. "Damn it." He mutters. He shakes his head and runs into the hallway. He quickly climbs the stairs. Finally he's on the third floor. Skinner is talking to a doctor, Mulder rushes to them.

"Agent Mulder. This is doctor Harrison." Mulder nods.

"How is she?" Mulder asks the doctor.

"There's nothing wrong with her physically but-"

"Oh god...what happend?" Mulder asks, worried.

"We don't know for sure. A neighbour found her in front of her apartment. She was crying and her hands were pressed against her ears all the time. The neigbour, Mr. Simmons, didn't know what to do so he called an ambulance." Skinner tells him.

"I want to see her and talk to her." Mulder says.

„I'm sorry Agent Mulder but we had to sedate her, she's can go see her in about 5 hours." The doctor tells Mulder, whose eyes went wide.

"5 hours? I can't wait 5 hours. I want to- I _need_ to see her now, doctor." Doctor Harrison sighs.

"Doctor Harrison," Skinner begins. "could you please let Agent Mulder see her now?"

"You've got five minutes, Agent Mulder." The doctor finally says, hesitantly.

"Thank you ,doctor." Mulder says, softly. Doctor Harrison nods and walks away.

"Thank you, sir." Mulder says to Skinner and lays a hand on his shoulder. Skinner nods.

"Go to her. You've got five minutes." He just says. Mulder enters the room and his heart sinks at the sight of Scully lying helpless in the hospital bed. He sits down on a chair beside the bed. For a few seconds he just looks at her pale face then he takes hold of her hand and squeezes it. Tears well up in his eyes. He quickly wipes them away before they fall. He shakes his head. He knows, he has to stay strong for her. He has to give her all the strenght that she might need. There's a knock on the door and Skinner enters the room. Mulder doesn't turn to look at him, he continues to stare at Scully's face.

"Agent Mulder." Skinner says, softly.

"She's so helpless...she hates it to be helpless."

"I know...Agent Mulder-"

"I'm coming. Just give me a minute." Skinner nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Mulder leans forward and kisses her forehead. After that he lets his forehead rest against hers for a moment. "It's going to be okay, Scully." He whispers. He rises and walks towards the door. He turns around to look at her once again, before he leaves the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I know it's short...the next chapter will be a bit longer. I promise! So, what do you think? Should I continue..? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

2 hours later. Mulder is sitting on a chair outside Scully's room with his head in his hands. His hair is a mess and his eyes are swollen. Skinner sits down beside him and sighs.

"Agent Mulder, I think you should go home. Take a shower and you'll feel better. Scully is going to sleep for at least another 2-3 hours."

"No, sir. I'll be waiting right here. I just- Damn, this shouldn't have happened to her. It's my fault." Mulder swollows.

"Mulder, this is not your fault. We'll just have to wait to find out what happened to her." Skinner says to him.

"Yes, it is. It's because of the X-Files. I think some of the cases just affected her too much." He tells Skinner.

"But she would have told you if it affects her."

"No! No, she wouldn't and that's the problem. I don't know why but she doesn't want to talk to me about such things...Donnie Pfaster..."

"What?" Skinner asks, confused.

"The Donnie Pfaster case affected her. I noticed it back then." Mulder tells him.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Skinner asks.

"I tried...maybe she just doesn't trust me enough..." Mulder says, softly.

"Are you serious? Mulder, Agent Scully trusts you with her life. She would give everything for you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it. It's obvious, Mulder." Mulder smiles at his words.

"It's hard for her to let somebody in." Mulder says and Skinner nods in agreement.

"Even you..." Skinner adds. They sit in silence for a long while.

"How about we both get us something to eat?" Skinner suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

"I'm not hungry..." Mulder mutters.

"Come on, Agent Mulder. You have to eat something. We'll just grab a sandwich and in fifteen minutes we're back up here again. Don't beat yourself up for this. We'll just have to wait..."

"Okay. Let's go."

Two and a half hours later a nurse enters Scully's room. After a few minutes she returns.

"Is she awake?" Mulder asks full of hope. The nurse smiles slightly and nods.

"Yes. You can go see her now but she is very confused and afraid. She doesn't let anybody near her."

"Okay, I understand. Thank you." Mulder says and enters the room. Scully is looking out of the window.

"Who are you? Leave me alone!" She says, loudly. Mulder swallows.

"Scully..." He says, softly.

"Mulder?" She says, now looking at him. Mulder gives her a small smile and walks towards the bed.

"Yeah...it's me. How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits down on the chair.

"I-I'm feeling-oh god..." She stutters, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Scully, what's wrong?" Mulder asks, concerned.

"How can you ask me that? After all that has happened..." She sobs.

"What happened?" He asks her, softly.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I just...Scully, what happened to you?" He asks again, reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She says, loudly and pulls away from his touch. Mulder swallows hard.

"I'm sorry..." He just says, quietly.

"I don't like being touched after what he did to me." She tells him. Mulder looks at her, shocked.

"Who did what to you, Scully?" He asks her, gently.

"What?"

"Listen...I need you to tell me what happened to you. Please tell me."

"I-I got kidnapped by two men. They hurt me, Mulder. They hurt me so badly. I screamed and screamed but nobody came to help me...not even you. They touched me and-" Her voice breaks and tears are streaming down her face. Mulder just stares at her and doesn't know what to say. He shakes his head.

"No. No, Scully. It can't be true..." He says, shakily.

"What are you talking about? It is true...!"

"No, it can't be true." He just says.

"Why are you doing this to me, Mulder?" She asks, quietly as more tears stream down her face.

"Please just go...I want to be alone. No, I don't want to be alone but I don't want to be with you." She tells him, seriously.

"What? No, Scully. Please...just listen to me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Your neighbour found you lying outside your apartment early this morning. Yesterday we were at work. You went home at 5 PM and I called you once...I think it was 8 PM and you-" He explains but Scully interrups him.

"No! Mulder, what are you talking about? I wasn't at work yesterday! Didn't you listen to me? Those two men kidnapped me I think a week ago...I can't believe you're doing this to me. I want you to leave right now!"

"Scully-"

"Leave! Now!"

"Please Scully. I-" Scully raises her hand and slaps him in the face. Mulder suddenly takes hold of both of her wrists and pushes her back against the mattress, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Let me go." Scully pleaded.

"Scully, I need to tell you something."

"No, please let me go."

"You've got no wounds."

"No...please." She cries.

"There are no wounds on your body, Scully. Physically you're completely healthy."

"No...no. I felt it...all of it. It hurt so badly, Mulder." Mulder lets go of her wrists and wraps his arms around her instead. Scully clings to him, sobbing. Mulder climbs into bed beside her and holds her close. "Shh, Scully it's going to be all right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So...what do you think? Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They made me soooo happy :) You're all amazing! And a special thanks to my beta reader Lauren...you're awesome :D

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Mulder looks down at his sleeping partner, who is cradled in his arms. He's very worried about her. He thinks about what Scully had told him just an hour ago. Mulder sighs and strokes her hair.

He knows that he has to talk to the doctor about what Scully had told him, but he wants to talk to Scully about it at first. Mulder wants to know everything that had happened to her and he wants to make sure that he can believe her.

Suddenly Scully stirs in her sleep. Sweat shows up on her forehead.

"No. No...please don't..." She mutters, pleadingly.

"Scully? Scully, I need you to wake up. It's just a dream." Mulder says, loudly. But she doesn't wake up. Instead she starts shaking.

"Scully! Come on, Scully. Wake up!" She begins shaking violently.

"Oh god...Doctor! I need help!" Mulder shouts as loud as he can. A few seconds later a doctor enters the room.

"Please get away from her." He says to Mulder, who climbs out of bed quickly.

"She's seized up. Get him out!" The doctor says to a nurse

"Please...help her," Mulder says, shakily. "Please."

30 minutes later. Mulder is sitting on a chair in the hallway. Skinner is sitting next to him.

"She told me that she has been captured by two men a week ago..." Mulder says, breaking the silence.

"That's impossible." Skinner just says.

"I know... She had a nightmare just before she seized up." Mulder tells him.

"Do you think that she just dreamed of being captured?"

"Maybe. But what is wrong with her then? I mean, if you have a bad dream you can feel very depressed or miserable. It's normal...but Scully is not just feelig depressed or miserable. It's something else...something must have happened tonight. Scully is such a strong woman...it wasn't just a dream." Skinner nods.

"Did you talk to the doctor about what she had said to you?" Skinner asks.

"No..." He says and shakes his head.

"I'll go talk to him." Skinner says standing up.

"Okay." Mulder nods and Skinner walks away.

Mulder now sitting all by himself. He stares at the door, tears flood his eyes. He just lets them fall, not even trying to fight them back. He closes his eyes and sees Scully's face in front of him. Her beautiful face. Her beautiful red hair.

"Agent Mulder...?" He hears someone say. He quickly opens his eyes. A nurse is talking to him.

"Dana Scully is stabilized. She's awake. You can go to her if you want to." She tells him, smiling slightly.

"Yes. Thank you."

Mulder enters the room and their eyes meet. Scully looks at him, sadly.

"Hey." Mulder says, softly.

"Hey...what happened?" She asks as he walks towards her.

"You seized up and-"

"I know that," She says, quietly. "but what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" He asks a bit confused.

"Come a little closer, please." She says and Mulder comes closer. She grabs his wrist and pulls him right in front of the bed. "Have a seat." Mulder sits down on the bed and looks at her. She reaches up and caresses his cheeks, who are wet with tears. He sighs. She frowns and wipes them away.

"I was worried." He just says. She nods, understandingly.

"Scully, we still have to talk about what happened."

"I already told you, Mulder. I wanna try to forget about it all..." She tells him, weakly. Mulder shakes his head and sighs.

"I-"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Scully suddenly asks.

"Listen, Scully...I-"

"I can't believe that you don't believe me, Mulder. Why should I lie to you? I'm telling you the truth. I got captured by two men...You believe in extraterrestrial life so why don't you believe _this _? I'm telling you the truth, Mulder. I promise."

"I believe you, Scully."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I believe you." He repeats. Scully smiles, weakly. Mulder lies down, facing her. Under the blanket he finds her hand and squeezes it. He leans his forehead against hers for a moment. It comforts her and he knows it. "What did they do to you, Scully?" Mulder asks, softly, stroking her back. At first Scully doesn't say anything. She begins to cry. "Shh...it's all right." He whispers, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to his body.

"They hit me in the face and stomach and-" She stops, gulping back a sob. "they broke my left wrist. They touched me..."

"Did they rape you?" He asks her, looking deeply into her eyes. She looks away quickly.

"Scully..." He whispers, fearing the worst.

"No! No...they didn't but they wanted to. But they didn't, they just...touched me. I'm afraid of being near someone, I don't like to be touched. You're the only one I trust Mulder, and you're the only one that believes me. I feel safe now that you're here..."

"You know that I could never hurt you." He says.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good." He says, stroking her cheek.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep, Scully. You need to rest." He says, quietly.

"No. I'm afraid of you being gone when I wake up..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Scully. I'll be right here when you wake up." Scully nods and gives Mulder a weak smile. She closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep, while Mulder holds her close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: What do you think? If you want me to continue please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, you're awake again." Mulder says softly as Scully slowly opens her eyes.

"You're here." She whispers, smiling slightly.

"I am. Where else would I be...?"

"I'm glad you're here." Scully just says.

"Me too." He nods.

"For how long did I sleep?"

"I don't know. Two hours I think..." He tells her.

"And you were here all the time?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I was," He answers. "but I have to go now, Scully. Skinner wants to talk to me and in half an hour the doctor is coming to take a look at you. I think they'll do some tests, too."

"Okay." Scully just says, quietly and a bit disappointed. Mulder notices it and smiles sadly at his partner.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine." She says with a weak smile.

"All right. See you later." He kisses her forehead and climbs out of bed. Scully grabs his wrist.

"Mulder wait!"

"Yes?"

"Umm...could you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Scully." He says.

"I've got a journal at home...could you-"

"Of course I'll bring it to you. Where is it?" He asks with a smile.

"It's in my bedroom on my nightstand..." She tells him.

"Okay. See you then!" He says and turns around.

"Mulder...I trust you." He hears Scully say. He turns around to look at her. "I know." He says and nods and then he leaves the room.

3 hours later. Mulder unlocks the door to Scully's apartment. He notices the smell right away. Scully's scent. He loves her scent. He walks into the bedroom and sees her journal lying on the nightstand just like she had said earlier. He picks it up and sits down on the bed. It's black...just black and it's not locked. He wonders what Scully has written down in this journal. Maybe something about him...? He's full of curiosity but remembers Scully's words in the hospital. _"I trust you." _He sighs and shakes his head, not wanting to invade her privacy. He could slap himself in the face just for thinking about it. His cellphone rings and he answers it.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder. It's Skinner. I talked to the doctor a few minutes ago. I asked when agent Scully will get released from the hospital and he said in about three weeks-"

"Three weeks?" He asks, loudly.

"Listen...they want someone to keep an eye on her in the next three or four weeks and-"

"That's no problem, sir. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Agent Mulder would you please hear me out!"

"I'm sorry, sir." He swollows.

"Well...I told them you would take care of her. Simply put, she's going to live with you for a while, Agent Mulder. She will need a lot of rest and no work for her in the next three weeks."

"Thank you, sir."

"She will be released in a few days."

"Okay. Thanks again, sir." Mulder says and hangs up. He smiles and gets up from the bed. He walks out of Scully's apartment with her journal in his hands and a huge smile on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: I know it's very short...but please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Smiling, Mulder walks into the hospital but his smile quickly turns into a frown as he sees doctors and nurses running in and out of Scully's room.

"What happened?" He shouts, worried. But nobody answers him. He begins to panic.

"Agent Mulder." He hears Skinner's voice behind him say. Mulder turns around.

"Sir, what happened?"

"I don't know but she's okay...she attacked a doctor." Skinner tells him.

"What?" Mulder asks, wide-eyed. Skinner nods.

"A doctor went to check on her ten minutes ago. She was sleeping fitfully, obviously dreaming something bad and suddenly she freaked out completely and started to hit and kick the doctor."

"Oh my god." Mulder just says.

"Yeah...the doctor is okay, though. He said that agent Scully might need a psychologist." Skinner tells him. Mulder sighs but nods.

"I can't believe this is happening to her. It's not fair, she deserves something better that this...than the x-files...something better than me and-"

"Agent Mulder, stop doing this to yourself! Agent Scully is completely satisfied with her job."

"No! No she's not. I can see it it her eyes..." Mulder says. Skinner sighs and shakes his head.

"Then there's something else you don't see in her eyes, agent Mulder." He says and walks away, leaving Mulder alone, thinking about what he had told him.

An hour later.

"Hey Scully." Mulder says smiling and enters the room, putting down the journal on the small table near the door.

"Hey." She just says, staring out of the window.

"Are you okay?" He asks her gently, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"I'm fine." Mulder frowns, knowing she's not fine. He reaches for her chin, forcing her to look at him. He looks deeply into her eyes. He can't tell what she's feeling. There's no expression in her eyes.

"You are so strong." He whispers, stroking her cheek. Scully closes her eyes at his touch.

"Mulder...I'm not crazy. No one believes me. I don't need a psychologist...I'm just telling the truth." She says, shakily.

"I've said it earlier...I believe you, Scully."

"No, I know you don't, Mulder...so please stop saying that."

"Scully_, I believe you_." He tells her again, looking deeply into her eyes. They are close now...Scully can feel his breath on her lips. "Prove it." She whispers. Slowly he leans forward and let his lips touch hers ever so softly. He's just about to break the kiss, wanting to see her reaction, when Scully opens her mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. While kissing he takes her right hand in both of his and squeezes it just before placing it on his heart. He feels something wet on his cheeks...tears.

He breaks the kiss and looks at her. Tears are making their way down her cheeks. He squeezes her hand once again before letting go of it. He caresses her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. He leans forward and meets her lips again in a quick but loving kiss. He wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," He hears her whisper. "I'm so ashamed."

"It's okay, Scully." He says, stroking her hair.

"I want to go home..." She says.

"I know. You'll get out of here soon...I'll talk to Skinner and he'll talk to the doctor." He says, letting go of her. Scully nods, smiling slightly.

"Scully...why did you attack the doctor?" He asks, hesitantly.

"I didn't mean to attack him...I had a bad dream and suddenly someone was standing right in front me...the doctor. And I just- I don't know..." She tells him.

"Okay. It's okay..." He says, nodding.

"Do you have my journal?" Scully suddenly asks.

"Yeah...wait a second." He says, getting her journal.

"Here it is." He says and gives it to her.

"Thank you, Mulder." She smiles.

"No problem."

"You didn't read it, did you?" She asks. Mulder just stares at her, wide-eyed. He shakes his head.

"No, Scully...of course not."

"That's what I thought." She says, smiling.

"I'll go and talk to Skinner now." Mulder tells her and kisses her forehead. "Okay." Scully says. Mulder gives her a smile before he turns around and leaves the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Do you want me to continue? Tell me what you think. Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Four days later. Mulder and Scully are sitting in the car. The drive is silent, somehow uncomfortable. Scully hadn't said anything since Mulder drove out of the parking lot. She's looking out of the window, her hands folded in her lap. He reaches over and takes her hand, squeezing it. He would've asked if she's okay but he already knows the answer..._I'm fine._ Scully is definitively not fine!

Ten minutes later they're at Mulders apartment. He unlocks the door and they both get in.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Scully asks, quietly.

"Of course not. Feel at home. I'm going to make you some soup." He says.

"I'm not hungry.." Scully mutters before she goes into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Mulder goes into the kitchen and makes the soup anyway. He wants her to eat something, at least a little bit 'cause Scully has lost a lot of weight in these past few days. When the soup is ready he walks into his bedroom to get a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for Scully.

"Scully." He says, knocking at the bathroom door.

"Yes?" He hears her say.

"I've got a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for you to wear..." Seconds later Scully opens the door. She's wrapped in a towel, her eyes are red and puffy...she had been crying. Mulder gives her a weak smile and hands over the clothes.

"Thank you." She says, shakily. Mulder nods.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Mulder asks her, softly. Scully closes the door again without giving him an answer. Mulder sighs.

He quickly changes into something comfortable and places the soup on the table in the livingroom. He sits down on the couch, waiting for Scully to come out of the bathroom. 20 minutes later.

He's still sitting alone on the couch, waiting. She's probably sitting on the floor crying. It breaks his heart to even think about it. He wants to help her to get through this but he knows that it's going to be hard for her to let him in. After another five minutes of waiting he decides to go to her. He knocks at the bathroom door, softly.

"Scully?" He says but he doesn't get an answer. To his surprise the door isn't locked.

"Scully...I'm coming in..." He says just before entering the bathroom.

He frowns at the sight of Scully sitting on the cold floor against the wall just like he had imagined. He rushes to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"Mulder...I'm cold." She whispers. Mulder wraps his arms around her for warmth and comfort as well. "It's okay." He whispers into her ear. "No, it's not. I hate feeling like this but-" She says but Mulder interrups her. "Scully, you're so strong...it's okay to feel vulnerable sometimes. It's okay to cry. I'm here for you...always." He tells her softly stroking her back. "Come on, let's go into the livingroom. The couch is way more comfortable than the cold floor." He says, letting go of her. He takes her hand in his and together they walk into the livingroom. They sit down on the couch and Mulder hands over the soup.

"Eat something, Scully...the soup is still hot." He says and Scully nods, smiling slightly.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asks her when she finished eating.

"I don't," She yawns, "know." Mulder chuckles.

"You're tired."

"Yeah...I'll get ready for bed now." She says.

"Okay. I already put the blanket and pillow on the bed." He tells her.

"Thank you, Mulder."

"You don't need to thank me for that, Scully. The bed is all yours."

"Yours, too. Mulder, I don't want to be alone tonight." She says, hesitantly.

"Come on." He says, taking her hand. He leads her into the bedroom and they both climb into bed. He pulls her close and wraps an arm around her middle. She turns around, facing him. Hesitantly she rests her head on his chest.

"Mulder..." She says, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"It's not possible...you know. Everything that happened to me just a week ago is not possible. Maybe I'm really crazy and-"

"Scully, don't." Mulder interrups her. "I think...it might be a x-file..." He tells her.

"What?" She asks quite loudly.

"Yeah...I'm sorry but I think I might have a theory..." He says softly, stroking her hair.

"Tell me..."

"Tomorrow..." He says. "Now sleep, Scully." Scully sighs and closes her eyes. She falls asleep right away. Mulder smiles and leans forward to kiss her forehead. A little later he drifts off to sleep as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter**** 7**

Mulder wakes up at the sound of Scully running into the bathroom. He hears the door being slam shut. He gets out of bed quickly and rushes to the bathroom.

"Scully?" He says, knocking at the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a moment to myself..."

Shortly after Mulder hears the shower being turned on. He walks back into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed. The alarmclock says it's 6:37 AM. He leans his head back against the headboard and a few minutes later he's asleep. At 7:03 AM the shower is being turned off but Mulder sleeps through it. He doesn't hear Scully's sobs either or the sound of her collapsing to the ground.

At 7:26 he finally awakes. He notices that the shower has being turned off. He turns his head to look at the alarmclock. "Scully?" He shouts, sounding worried. No answer. "Scully!" He shouts again running to the bathroom. "Scully, are you all right? Scully?" But he doesn't get an answer. He kicks in the door and enters the bathroom to find Scully lying on the floor with a towel draped over her, unconscious. "Oh no...Scully. No.." He mutters, kneeling beside her. He shakes her. "Scully, wake up. Come on, Scully!" Tears well up in his eyes. "Scully?" He says quietly as she moves slightly. By now tears were running down his cheeks. "Scully." He repeats. He smiles through tears as Scully slowly opens her eyes. His hands came up to caress her cheeks. "Mulder?" Scully whispers, weakly. "Yeah, it's me...I'm here." He tells her, softly. "You found me...I knew you would find me, Mulder. These men hurt me so bad but I knew you would come to rescue me before it's too late." She whispers. Mulder gulps back a sob, know knowing that his theory had to be true and it breaks his heart.

"Let's get you off of the floor." He says, quietly.

"I can't...I just want to lie here."

"Come on, Scully. Let me help you." He says, wrapping the towel tightly around her body.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, Scully." He says to her. She wraps her arms around his neck holding onto him, firmly. Mulder gets up bringing her with him. He carries her all the way to the bedroom and puts her down into bed. Every other person would have called the doctor by now but Mulder knows better...there's no doctor who could help Scully. They would probably send her to the psychiatry. Mulder wonders if he should tell her about his theory and if she would understand him at all in her current condition.

He sits down beside her on the bed, watching her. She stares at the ceiling, smiling weakly.

"Do you know what just happened?" He asks her, gently.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Of couse I do... I was tied to a chair in a very dark room. Now and then some men would come and ask me questions, sometimes they hurt me and-"

"Scully." He cuts off.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay...I now that you're confused and everything but what you just told me didn't happen...at least _not yet_."

"What are you talking about?" She asks.

"I know it sounds completely insane but everything you just told me didn't happen _yet_." He says.

"Yet? What does that mean?" She asks, confused.

"It's going to happen...but it didn't happen yet."

"No...Mulder, stop. That's impossible."

"It's a x-file Scully...I-"

"Shut up, Mulder! I don't want to hear it!" She says, trembling. Mulder frowns at the sight of Scully shaking. She turns her head away from Mulder as tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Scully." He says, getting up, ready to leave the room.

"I don't want this." He hears her say, shakily. He walks towards the bed again and climbes into bed beside her, sitting against the headboard.

"Come here." He says, quietly but Scully shakes her head. "I'm fine, Mulder."

Mulder pulls her into his lap, knowing she's not fine at all. He holds her close to his body and strokes her hair. "I don't want this." She says again. Mulder nods. "I know...everything is going to be all right." He whispers.

"How can you be so sure?" She asks him.

"Scully, I'm doing everything I can to protect you...we'll find a way to stop this. You'll have to tell me everything about those men, Scully. They want you...they're probably planning on kidnapping you right now."

"Mulder, please stop saying that."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Scully....I'm sorry."

"I don't remember what they look like...I don't remember anything about them." She tells him.

"Try. Just try, Scully." He says, softly.

"Okay... I've seen two men. One of them always wore a mask, a black one. The other had dark hair and he was tall, taller than you." She tells him.

"Okay, good. Do you remember anything else, Scully?"

"No, I don't..."

"Okay. It's okay. If something else comes to your mind tell me, okay?" Mulder says.

"Yeah, of course."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**** Okay...tell me what you think! Please review! Tomorrow is my birthday and getting reviews would be a very good present ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and for your birthday wishes of course :) **

**I'm glad you like Mulder's theory...I got the idea after I watched a Smallville episode ("Crises" 3x16) :D**

**Chapter 8**

"A tattoo." Scully says, quietly. "Mulder, I think I remember something." She says, loudly.

"I'll be right there, Scully." She hears him say. Seconds later Mulder comes in with a glass of water in his hand, which he hands over to Scully before sitting down beside her on the bed again.

"Thank you." She says. Mulder nods.

"So, what do you remember, Scully?" He asks. She puts the glass down on the nightstand beside the bed and turns towards Mulder.

"I think one of them has a tattoo on his left hand...a dragon." She tells him.

"Are you sure?" He asks her.

"Yeah...I'm sure. I saw it when he strangled me..." She says, smiling weakly. Mulder looks at her with a frown. He reaches over and squeezes her hand.

"I'd love to tell you that it's over but-" He says but Scully interrups him.

"I know...It's okay, Mulder." She just says, not looking at him.

"What do we do about it now?" She asks him.

"You'll just relax, Scully and I'll call Skinner." He tells her.

"Okay."

"What? That's it? No argument? No '_Mulder, I don't need your help.I'm fine... I can take care of myself and I can get through this alone.'_ ?"

"I know I can't... and I really don't want to argue with you, Mulder." She says, lying down on the bed suddenly feeling very tired. Mulder sighs, lying down beside her.

"I'm sorry." He says, staring at the ceiling.

"Mulder, you don't have to apologize all the time. It's okay." She tells him with her back to him. With that Mulder leans closer to her so that their bodies touch. He wraps an arm around her middle and leans close to her ear.

"You deserve so much better." He whispers.

"Scully?" He says, quietly. He doesn't get an answer. Instead he hears soft snoring, she has fallen asleep. He chuckles and presses a kiss to her cheek. He stays in bed for a while, wanting to hold her just a little longer. Ten minutes later he climbs out of bed and walks into the livingroom to call Skinner.

_I'm sitting against a wall in a dark room I somehow know, I don't know from where though. I can't move. I'm so weak and tired. My head hurts and I taste blood on my lips. I look around...no windows. The room is big and cold. Maybe a warehouse or some sort of factory? Suddenly a sound echoes through the darkness and I feel my blood run cold. Dazzling light blinds my eyes. I cover them with my hands as I hear steps coming closer. Suddenly it's dark again and I can't see anything at all...or anybody. I swallow and wipe away the blood on my lips. In the blink of an eye I find myself being strangled by a man. He pushes my head hard against the wall, making me feel very dizzy. Everything starts to blur before my eyes and I don't know why but suddenly I have the urge to look down at his hands, who are causing me so much pain...a dragon..._

Scully awakes with a start, breathing heavily. Sweat covers her body, she begins to tremble violently. She reaches for the glass of water on the nighstand beside her but she fails at holding onto it so it falls down and shatters on the floor.

In the livingroom Mulder startles when he hears a loud chinking noise. He can tell that it comes out of the bedroom. Worried he runs into the bedroom to find Scully sitting on the bed, terrified and deathly pale. He sees shards on the floor beside the bed.

"Are you okay, Scully? What happened?" He asks and rushes to her.

"Scully." He says.

"Scully, talk to me." He begs with his hands on her cheeks, looking deeply into her eyes.

"It was just a bad dream..." She says, quietly with closed eyes.

"Just a bad dream? About what?" He asks, gently.

"I don't even remember..." She lies, her eyes still closed. Mulder sighs.

"Look at me, Scully." She shakes her head.

"Come on, Scully, look at me." He pleads. Finally she opens her eyes and stares right into Mulders.

"I lied." She just says.

"I know."

"In the dream a man strangled me just like he did in real life... or will do in real life. I saw the tattoo...it is a dragon on his left hand. I was sitting in a big and cold room...a warehouse or a factory or something..." She tells him.

"Okay. Anything else?" He asks, gently.

"Umm...no."

"I called Skinner...we know who that man is, Scully." He tells her.

"Who is it?"

"It's a man called Ron Little. He got out of prison a month ago."

"Are you sure it's him?" She asks.

"Yes...I'm sure" He says.

"What did he do?"

"Attempted rape...someone was able to stop him back then." He tells her, softly.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know...he's nowhere to be found." He sighs.

"Oh god..." She says, her voice breaking.

"Hey...he's not going to hurt you. It'll be okay." He tells her, softly and pulls her towards him. Scully looks up at his face for a moment. She stares deeply into his eyes and wraps her right arm around his neck. With her left hand she careses his by now stubbled cheek. She leans forward and their lips meet...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Do you want me to continue...? Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mulder kisses her back until Scully deepens the kiss and begins to run her hand down his chest. He pulls away quickly and looks at her first shocked but apologetically, too.

"Scully...I-I can't do this." He tells her.

"I just..." She mutters, her hand still placed on his chest. She leans forward and meets his lips once again, her hand making it's way down his chest and stomach. Mulder instantly breaks the kiss as he feels Scully pulling down his zipper.

"Scully!" He says and pushes her hand away.

"Mulder..." She says, replacing her hand on his chest not giving up just yet. He takes both of her hands in his and looks at her face.

"Come on, Scully, please. I need you to stop this right now. This is so wrong. I want to make you feel better but not like this..." He tells her.

Scully pulls her hand away from his grasp and leaves the room without saying a word.

"Scully." Mulder calls but Scully just ignores it.

"Shit!" He shouts and punches his fist down onto the mattress. He sighs and lies down on the bed. He stares up at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. He's very confused and feels bad as well. Mulder hates it to see Scully like this. Instead of making her feel better he makes her feel even worse...at least that's what Mulder's thinking...

He has to talk to her he knows that so he gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, where Scully once again is in. He knocks on the door, softly.

"Scully." He says, loudly.

"I'm fine, Mulder. I just had to...pee."

"Scully, you've been in there for almost 15 minutes. Look...about what just happened-"

"Can you just forget about it, Mulder, please?" She asks him.

"I don't know, Scully but I want you to know that it's okay. You don't have to feel-"

"Ashamed? Embarrassed? Aggrieved? Offended? Unhappy? Disappointed?" She says, interrupting him. Mulder sighs.

"Yeah...exactly. Scully, I really don't like to talk to a door...I think you should come out." He says to her.

"I don't think so..." He hears her say.

"Come on, Scully. You can't stay in there forever...it's safe out here. Come out and we'll cuddle on the couch together." He says with a smile.

Just a few seconds later he hears the door being unlocked. He chuckles and Scully comes out of the bathroom. She looks at him, shyly. He cups her cheek and wipes away the one and only remaining tear in her face with his thumb. She leans into his touch. He takes her hand in his, squeezing it.

"Come on." He says and leads her into the livingroom. They both sit down on the couch. Mulder pulls her close, wrapping an arm around her. Scully cuddles up against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's your favorite color?" Mulder suddenly asks, breaking the silence.

"Umm...black and beige. I like red but it has to be dark red and I like green as well. You?"

"Black." He just says. Scully smiles.

"You know...I like it when you're wearing a white shirt..." She tells him.

"Good to know." He says and winks at her.

"And what's your favorite hair color?" He asks her.

"I like dark hair best." She answers.

"My favorite hair color is definitely red." Mulder says, making Scully blush. He reaches over and puts a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her blush even more. He smiles at her.

"Okay, next question. Favorite movie?" He asks.

"I don't know...probably every movie we watched together..." She says, softly.

"'Cause we've watched them _together_." He says and nods in agreement.

"Why all those questions, Mulder? Is this some kind of game or something?" She asks a little confused.

"No...it's just for fun. I've got another question."

"Okay, what's that?"

"Favorite X-File? Or your favorite case?" He asks, smiling.

"Are you kidding me?" Scully asks, giggling.

"No...I really want to know." He says.

"All right...umm...our fist case just because it was our fist case. It was pretty interesting." She tells him. „Yours?" She asks, curiously.

"The one where we were in the forest searching for those-"

"Mothmen?" She asks, beginning to laugh.

"Yeah, well I don't think that they were mothmen but okay..." He says. "My favorite part was you singing to me. I think I'll never forget that." He tells her and chuckles.

"Oh no...Mulder." Scully mutters and hits him playfully on the chest.

"It was cute. I think we should do this more often." He says.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Talk. We should talk like this more often."

"Yeah." She agrees. "Mulder, thank you for making me feel better and thank you for making me forget about all those horrible things that are in my life right now. I'm so glad you're here with me right now."

"Scully, there's no one else I'd rather be here with than with you."

Scully pulls Mulder in for a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little too fluffy towards the end of this chapter. I just though it was kinda cute...and there's so much drama and angst in this fic. I think there can be a bit fluff, too, here and there. What do you think?? Please review! There's more to come that is if you guys want more...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Mulder asks her.

"Yeah...let's see what's on TV." She says, reaching for the remote. She turns on the TV and zaps through the channels, stopping at a old western movie.

"Western, Scully?" Mulder asks with a smile.

"I like cowboys." She just says.

"Uhuh..."

"All right...you're allowed to pick a movie, Mulder." She says, handing him the remote.

"No, Scully. I-" He says.

"Do it, Mulder."

"No...It's okay...we'll just watch the western. I really like them, too." He says but Scully shakes her head.

"Change the channel, Mulder." She says to him.

"Okay...if you want me to." He mutters and begins to zap through the channels.

"The news are on...let's watch that..."

"Okay." Scully says and yawns.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Mmhh..." She mutters and nods. "But I don't wanna go to bed."

"Then lie down here on the couch." He says. She smiles and lies down on the couch, resting her head on his lap.

"You don't mind that I'm using you as a pillow, do you?" She asks.

"I don't mind." He says quietly, looking down at her face. She's looking at the TV but Mulder isn't. He's looking down at his partner he has been working with for almost 6 years now and for the first time in days he recognizes some peace and joy in her eyes. It's very hard for him to see Scully the way she has been lately, afraid and confused. Suddenly her facial expression changes. In an instant she's deathly pale and her eyes are filled with tears. She sits up quickly and points towards the television. It shows pictures of a young woman and it says that she has been raped yesterday by a man, whose face she couldn't describe because of a mask he had been wearing all the time. The only thing she remembers clearly is a tattoo on his left hand, a dragon. The rapist is still on the loose but the police is on to him. The woman is in the hospital in bad shape but she's going to be okay in a few weeks... at least physically.

"Og god..." Scully whispers, her voice breaking. Mulder cradles her into his arms and runs his hands up and down her back to comfort her. He really doesn't know what to say to her so he keeps his mouth shut.

Scully lets herself sob into his shoulder for a few minutes until the anger rises in her. She wipes away her tears, angrily. Scully hates it to cry! And to cry in front of Mulder might be one of the worst things in the world to her. She fears it! She fears to break down or to feel vulnerable in front of him, it makes her look so weak...that's what she's thinking. She takes a deep breath and pulls away from him.

"I'm okay." She just says, faking a smile.

"Scully..." Mulder says, softly.

"Really, Mulder, I'm fine." She tells him.

"How can you possibly be fine, Scully? _I am not fine..._you need to let me in. Open up to me and stop pushing me away, Scully! Do you trust me? I mean...do you _really_ trust me?"

"I do trust you, Mulder." She swallows. He nods.

"Okay then... what are you feeling right now? What are you thinking?" He asks her.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"It's a simple are you thinking right now, Scully?"

"I-I hate it to cry...I hate to cry in front of you because..." She stops, shaking her head.

"Just tell me, Scully..." He says to her, gently.

"I just...I don't want you... I don't want you to think that I'm a weak person and can't handle such things." She tells him, not looking at him.

"Scully," He sighs "I would never think any less of you just because you cry. It's okay to cry, I've told you that before...I mean I cry, too, you know...a lot actually but I think you already know that." He tells her, smiling softly.

"No, I don't. You never cried in front of me..."

"Yes, I did...you were sleeping, though. When you were fighting against your cancer...one night I cried at your bedside in the hospital...I was totally wasted."

"Oh, Mulder. I didn't know about that." She says, softly.

"Of course not...you were sleeping soundly." He tells her with a smile.

"But when my mom had a stroke I cried, too. You comforted me..." He says a little later, remembering the sad moment.

"Yeah...I remember that" She says, quietly.

"All I want to say is that it's okay to cry. And it's okay to be comforted by someone...please let me be the someone, Scully." He says softly, cupping her cheek. Scully yawns, totally ruining the moment. She lets out a chuckle. "Sorry." She whispers, smiling.

"Am I boring you, Scully? He asks, laughing.

"I'm just tired..." She tells him, leaning into his touch. He grins and wraps an arm around her, holding her close to his side.

"Please let me be the someone, Scully..." He whispers into her ear.

"You know you are, Mulder."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Do you still like it? I could do some chapters more if you want me to...please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Scully wakes up feeling warm and comfortable. Mulder's arm is wrapped around her middle. She smiles and turns around to look at his face. He looks peaceful. She lets her fingers brush over his cheek and lips. He stirs slightly in his sleep but doesn't wake up as Scully snuggles closer to him. Her head is resting on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. She could stay like this forever...not that she would admit it to him. Just five minutes later she's asleep again, feeling safe in his arms.

An hour later: 7:42 Am. Mulder opens his eyes only to see a bundle of red. He chuckles and presses a kiss to her head.

"Hey, you awake?" He asks, softly.

"Mmhhh..." She mutters half asleep and not really listening.

"Scully?" He says again.

"Mmhhh... yes. Yes, I'm awake." She says, opening her eyes. She freezes for a moment, remembering that she's cuddled up against him.

"Oh, Mulder. I'm sorry..." She quickly says, blushing and pulling away from him but Mulder fastens his grip on her and pulls her back down.

"It's okay, Scully." He says quietly, holding onto her. She sighs and rests her head on his chest again.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." She says, quietly.

"Umm...In fact you didn't Scully. Yesterday as we went to bed you fell asleep right away and far away from me." Scully just blushes, not quite knowing how to explain.

"Umm...I..." She stutters.

"It doesn't matter, Scully. It's okay. How are you feeling?" He asks her.

"A lot better..." She tells him.

"That's good." He says, smiling.

"Mulder?" Scully says.

"Yes?"

"I think you should go to work..." She says, lifting her head to look at him.

"What? No...I don't think so...not yet."

"I think you should, Mulder."

"I'm not going." He just says. Scully sighs.

"Mulder, I -"

"Don't Scully. Don't tell me that you can take care of yourself. Don't tell me you're fine...and don't tell me that you don't need me...just don't. I'm not going...I'll stay right here with you until Ron Little is put in jail."

"That's not necessary, Mulder..." She says.

"I think it is..."

Scully just shakes her head and pulls away from him. She turns around, her back to him, and closes her eyes. He sighs.

"Scully...I just wanna make sure you're safe...what's so wrong with that?" He asks softly, looking at the ceiling. He doesn't get an answer.

"Scully..."

"Mulder, could you be quiet, please? I'm trying to get some sleep..."

"You just woke up..."

"No, I didn't. You woke me up, remember?"

"Sorry, okay? I get that you're angry at me, all right? I'm sorry." He tells her, climbing out of bed. He goes into the bathroom to take a shower. After Scully hears the shower being turned on she reaches for the telephone on her nightstand and dials a number.

"Walter Skinner."

"Hey, it's Scully."

"Hello, Agent Scully, how are you feeling?" He asks her.

"I'm okay. Sir, I think it's time for Mulder to go to work again." She tells him.

"Why isn't he calling then?"

"Because he doesn't think that's a good idea..." She explains.

"Well...Agent Scully, maybe he's right." She hears him say.

"What? No, sir. I am fine. Please..."

"What can I do?" He asks, sighing.

"Call Mulder. Tell him that he has to go back to work at the bureau as of today."

"Agent Scully, I can't do that."

"You can, sir. The x-files are his life...he misses pieces of it just because of me...please, sir."

"He's going to hate me," He mutters. "All right. I'll call him now."

"Wait just ten minutes, sir. He's taking a shower right now." She tells him.

"Okay."

"Thank you, sir." Scully says and hangs up the phone. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes again, waiting for Mulder to come out of the bathroom. Ten minutes later she hears his cellphone ring and Mulder isn't out of the bathroom yet.

"Mulder, your phone is ringing." She shouts. Mulder comes out and rushes to his cellphone.

"Mulder." She hears him say.

"What?" He asks, shocked.

"Sir, you can't be serious."

"Yes, I have a problem with that."

"No, I'm not coming."

"What case?"

"A murder case? "

"Nothing paranormal?"

"Do I have this right?"

"Why me?"

"I wanna stay with Scully"

"I am _not_ stubborn."

"Bye"

Mulder hangs up and shakes his head.

"I can't believe it..." He mutters.

"What's wrong?" Scully asks him.

"Skinner. He told me that I have to come to work as of today. Unbelievable...Well, Scully, now you got what you wanted..." He says, looking at her. "I have to go now...see you later."

"Wait!" Scully says, loudly. Mulder turns around to look at her. Scully climbs out of bed and walks towards him.

"Is everything all right...you know...between us?" She asks him, quietly.

"Yeah..." He answers, gently. She nods.

"Good. See you later, Mulder." She says, smiling and turning around to walk away. Mulder grabs her wrist.

"Scully." He says, pulling her towards him."Call me, okay? Call me if anything is wrong or something like that."

"I will."

He presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "See you later, Scully." He says and and a few seconds later Scully hears the door being closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me soooo happy! :) Please, keep them coming! :)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 12**

2 hours later Scully is standing in the kitchen making coffee when the  
phone rings. She rushes into the bedroom to get it.

"Scully." She says.

"Hey Scully, it's me."

"Hey Mulder, what's up?"

"Nothing really...how are you?" He asks her. Scully just sighs.

"Mulder...I'm fine."

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Well...I'm making coffee and afterwards I wanted to read a book." She  
tells him.

"Sounds good. Scully, what-" He says but Scully interrupts him.

"Stop, Mulder! Seriously, you need to stop this!" She says, loudly.

"I'm sorry...I'm really worried about you, Scully." He tells her,

softly.

"I know." She just says.

"I just wanted to make sure you're all right..." He explains.

"I told you I'll call if anything's wrong, Mulder. I've been all right this  
morning, I'm all right now and I'll be alright when you come home."

"Yeah..."

"Well...I'll see you in a couple of hours." She says and hangs up. Scully  
sighs and walks back into the kitchen. With a cup of coffee in her hand she  
sits down on the couch in the livingroom and turns on the tv. She zaps through  
all the channels, not finding anything interesting at all. She turns off the  
tv again and leans back against the backrest. She reaches for her book on the  
table and looks at it.

"It's going to be a long long day." She mutters and begins to read.

3 days later.

Scully is feeling very good and wants to go to work again but Mulder refuses  
to let her and Skinner, too.

She's lying in bed, Mulder's arm is wrapped around her middle. She shakes his  
arm off, waking him up, and climbs out of bed.

"Scully..." Mulder says but she ignores it and rushes into the bathroom.  
Five minutes later when Scully unlocks the door and opens it, Mulder is  
standing right in front of her, his hands against the doorframe.

"You're standing in my way." Scully just says.

"I noticed."

"Could you let me pass, please?" She asks quite angrily.

"Scully, I don't like what this is doing to us." He says, gently.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything that happened...it changed us..."

"No, you're wrong. It changed you, Mulder. I am ready to live my life like  
it was before but you won't let me..." She tells him.

"What?"

"You heard me, Mulder. I want to go to work again I actually want to do  
something. Do you know what it's like to just sit here doing absolutely  
nothing? I'm feeling worthless..."

"You are not worthless, Scully." He says, softly.

"Well...I feel like I am. I just- Mulder...."

"You know what? You're right," He admits, making Scully smile a little,  
"I'll talk to Skinner today." He says.

"Okay. Thank you." She says but he shakes his head.

"You don't have to thank me, Scully. You were the one who were right after  
all." He tells her. Scully nods. Without a word Mulder pulls Scully in for a  
hug. He holds her close for a moment, inhaling her scent. He pulls away to  
lean his forehead against hers, a wonderful gesture they shared so many times

before.

"Could you let me pass now, please?" She whispers with a smile.

"Yeah, of course." He says and chuckles. She feels his lips against her  
cheek for a second, making her blush. He steps aside, letting her pass.

"Mulder, have you seen my bathrobe?" She asks him, turning around.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen on the chair." He tells her.

"Why is my bathrobe in the kitchen?" She asks, confused and not  
remebering putting it there.

"Well...I don't know, Scully. I didn't put it there..."

"Mmhh...okay." She mutters, walking into the kitchen to get her

bathrobe.

"What are you up to?" Mulder asks, coming up behind her.

"I just wanna take a shower and afterwards...I don't know yet." She

says.

"I'll call you when I talked to Skinner." Scully nods.

"Tell him I'm ready and tell him I wanna start as of tomorrow."

Mulder smiles.

"I will." He says and walks out of the door.

20 minutes later. Scully turns off the shower and steps out of it. She is  
humming the melody of her favorite song as she towels herself and puts on her  
underwear. She looks into the mirror for a moment. She lets her hand run over  
her face, over her freckles she always covers with make-up. She sighes and  
puts on her bathrobe. She unlocks the door and opens it. She walks out of the  
bathroom and into the bedroom. She quivers and wraps her bathrobe tighter  
around her body as a gust of wind whizzes through the room. Did Mulder  
open up the window before he left? She rushes to it and closes it. She turns  
around...the door of her wardrobe is wide open. Why should Mulder open the  
door to her wardrobe? Scully shakes her head.

"What the-" She hears slamming of a door. She runs to her nighstand and  
opens the drawer. Gone...her gun is gone. "Oh my god." She whispers as  
tears floods her eyes. She lets herself fall to the floor and grabs the phone  
quickly. By now she can hear steps coming closer and she starts to sob, scared  
to death.

"Mulder."

"Mulder! Help me, Mulder. My gun is gone...oh god." She says, shakily.

"SCULLY! Oh god! Hold on. Hold on, Scully."

"DON'T LEAVE ME, MULDER!"

"I'll never leave you, Scully."

"DON'T HANG UP THE PHONE!"

"I won't. I promise! I won't hang up. Where is he?"

"I don't know! I didn't see him! But he's here...I can hear him!"

"Scully, I need you to calm need to be as quiet as possible."

"NO, I CAN'T! I'M GOING TO DIE HERE!" She sobs into phone.

"No, Scully! DON'T SAY THAT! I'm on my way, Scully. Hold on! Oh god..."

"Mulder, I think he knows exactly where I am! He's playing with me...MULDER  
TALK TO ME! I NEED TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!"

"Scully, it's going to be okay. Just- just hold on, Scully. Please...I'll  
be there in 10 minutes. It's just 600 seconds, Scully. I'm sure you know that  
since you're the math geek. Hold on, Scully! God...please hold on."

"MULDER, I'M SORRY." She says, sobbing into the phone.

"No...what do you mean?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'm just sorry for everything I should be sorry for."

"No. Please, Scully. Don't apologize. Just don't. Don't give up, Dana!"

"HE'S COMING!"

"NO! SCULLY!"

"MULDER!"

"SCULLY, HOLD ON!"

Click...

------------------------------------

**A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. You're awesome! :) Okay...this chapter is pretty short...anyway... enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

Scully cries out in pain as she's being kicked in the stomach. Her head makes contact with the nightstand as she falls backwards. Blood is running down the back of her head. She reaches for the telephone, which has fallen down on the floor and throws it almost blindly at the man in front of her. It hits him but not hard enough to make him fall to the floor. He caresses his cheek for a moment, wiping away the blood the contact with the telephone caused. He shakes his head and smiles a little as he walks towards Scully and kneels down in front of her. He takes hold of both of her wrists quickly to avoid being hit. Scully feels dizzy and now and then she closes her eyes for a moment almost passing out. Everything is blurred in front of her yet she can see his face clearly. His dark eyes, cold but filled with passion.

"You're gorgeous." He whispers, proudly. Scully looks away in disgust.

"Hey! I'm talking to you...look at me!" The man says, angrily. Scully turns towards him and spits in his face. Not even to seconds later she feels herself being slapped in the face hard. She doesn't make a noise, though. Instead she's grinning...looks like she's laughing at him. The man is not in the slightest amused at the sight of her grinning so he raises his hand and slaps her in the face several times, harder and harder. Scully has never been in so much pain before. There's blood all over her face. Her nose is broken for sure. She becomes more dizzy with every slap but she's fighting so hard against fainting. Eventually the slapping stops.

"Don't worry, you're still gorgeous enough... to me." He says guietly, looking at the face in front of her, which by now is full of tears. He frowns.

"Shh...don't cry. I don't like seeing girls cry... especially not you. You're by far the most beautiful woman I had...until now. It'll not be easy to find another girl with your beauty when I'm finished with you." He says, softly.

"What a compliment. I'm flattered." Scully says, sweetly. The man smiles, looking down at the ground.

"You sick bastard!" Scully shouts as she knocks her knee into his face with the last of her strength. The man falls to the ground. Scully stands up and runs out of the room with a limp. She runs to the door and tries to open it. Locked. She hammers against it, hoping that her neighbours are at home and hears it. "Help me! Please help me!" She yells. Blood is dripping out of her mouth. She wipes it away and runs into the kitchen, searching for a knive. "Damn, Mulder, where are the knives? Where are you?" She sobs. Eventually she finds them in one of the four drawers. She takes a knive and turns around quickly. Pain. A lot of pain. Everything goes black...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but I decided to do it in two parts 'cause I really wanted to update a bit sooner than last time. What do you think? Did it rock or suck? lol. :D PLEASE REVIEW...if you want more ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Last chapter! :( ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 14**

Scully tastes blood in her mouth. She lets out a groan and opens her eyes slowly. She's lying in Mulder's bed. Her wrists and legs are tied to the bed; she can't move. She's just about to scream as the man lays his hand against her mouth.

"Shh...don't scream, sweetheart. It's okay. We'll just have some fun." He says softly, leaning close to her. Scully bites in his hand.

"Ouch! You bitch!" The man says, slapping her in the face. He strangles her with one hand and in the other hand he has a knife, which he lays on her cheek and softly presses into her flesh. Scully cries out in pain after the man lets go of her throat. He takes away the knife from her cheek and puts it onto the nighstand beside the bed. He smiles at her before he climbs atop of her and licks off the blood on her cheek. Scully tries to struggle free but fails. He presses her into the mattress and begins to stroke her hair and face. Everytime Scully tries to scream he lays his hand against her mouth... it was useless. The man tears open her bath robe and grins at her. Scully begins to sob uncontrollably.

"No...stop crying, sweetheart. I don't like to see you cry. Don't you know how stunningly beautiful you are? You're gorgeous." He says, admiring her exposed body.

He gets off of her and duct-tapes her mouth before he leaves the room. Scully tries once again to struggle free but it doesn't work. She looks towards the nightstand... the knife. She tries to reach it with her left hand but she can't...it's too far away.

'Where are you, Mulder? I need you. Ten minutes...when did Mulder call? For how long have I been lying here?' She thinks. Seconds later the man comes back into the room with a camera in his hands. He starts taking photos of Scully as he walks towards her and climbs atop of her again. He takes photos of her tear-stained face and of her body too. He runs his hand over the lace of her bra and looks her in the eyes. She turns her head and looks away, continuing to sob. The man puts aside the camera and leans close to her. He reaches around her and opens her bra.

"Ron Little! I'm a federal agent. Get off of her NOW!" Mulders voice echoed in the room. He is standing at the open bedroom door with his gun pointed at Ron Little who turns around and looks at him, grinning. Quickly Ron reaches for his knife but is shot in the back by Mulder before he could do Scully any harm with it. Ron Little's body collapses on Scully. Mulder rushes to her and pulls him away from her. He checks quickly if he's still breathing... he isn't.

Mulder looks at Scully who is still sobbing.

"Oh, Scully...it's okay now." He says, softly. He leans over her and unties the ropes at her wrists and feet. Mulder wraps the bath robe tightly around her and looks into her face. He frowns at the cuts and all the blood. He gently caresses her cheeks. "You're safe now," He whispers, "He's not going to hurt you anymore."

Without a word Scully wraps her arms around him tightly and clings to him. "I knew you'd come." She sobs into his shoulder. Mulder strokes her back, lovingly and whispers comforting words into her ear. They stay like this for quite a while, just holding each other, feeling the comfort and love. A few minutes later Scully calms down and stops sobbing. Mulder pulls away to look into her eyes. He wipes away her tears and sighs. He knows he has to ask this question but he is afraid of the answer.

"Scully," He begins. "Did he-"

"No," She says, interrupting him."No, Mulder, he didn't." She says and shakes her head. He strokes her hair, looking at her.

"Thank god." He whispers. He takes out his cellphone and calls an ambulance.

"They're going to be here in a few minutes." He tells her, gently. She nods and tries to get up but Mulder pushes her back down softly. He shakes his head.

"No...just stay lying down. Do you need anything?" He asks.

"Yes, I do..." She says, quietly. Mulder can hear the pain in her voice.

"What do you need, Scully?" He asks, softly.

"You...I just need you." She whispers. Mulder takes one of her hands in his and squeezes it. He leans forward and cradles her in his arms, kissing her damp red hair. In the softest tone imaginable he says, "I'm here for you, Scully....always."

_**The End**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So sad it's the end already but I really think it was a good time to end it...I'm going to miss writing this story, though. I'm so happy about all the reviews I've gotten so far :) I'm so glad you all liked it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS and Lauren, sweetie, thanks so much for beta-reading :) Oh, by the way....a oneshot (Room Number 8) is on the way ;) I'd be entirely happy if you would read it :D **

**Love you all!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
